


the nature of daylight

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Will Graham, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: if the ground could sing to you of all the things to come,would you listen? would you change it?





	the nature of daylight

The air was thick. I was standing on the precipice of an eroding land formation, the water down below screaming 

the water down below calling out our names

like ceremony. 

The lights were dim and yellowed 

the lights would soon be blinding. 

I'm in bed, a man beneath my arms

a man of skin and of song. 

Here I am, cameras pointed, this man's heart in my hands, 

this man's hands woven into my heart. 

It is winter, it is spring, 

it is swirling in the river like tornado weather. 

 

The air was thick. 

The music, loud. 

Can't think. 

I can taste his blood in the air, can feel his cheek against my lips. 

All that rage, all that hunger, all that love,

living in the walls,

ripping off the paint,

making false claims at the dinner table. All of it swallowing us whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!!<3


End file.
